1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a composition for an organic semiconductor device, and a transistor and an electronic device including a polymer therefrom.
2. Description of the Related Art
Progressing to the information-oriented society requires developing a new image display device which does not have the drawbacks of the conventional cathode ray tube (CRT) with a heavy weight and larger volume. Accordingly, several flat panel displays, e.g., a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, a plasma display panel (PDP) and a surface-conduction electron-emitter display (SED), are drawing attention.
A thin film transistor (TFT) including a semiconductor layer of amorphous silicon is widely used for a switching device of the flat panel displays. The amorphous silicon thin film transistor is widely used due to its improved uniformity and electrical characteristics in a doping state, and improved insulating characteristics in a non-doping state.
However, in order to deposit the conventional amorphous silicon thin film transistor on a substrate, there are limits in carrying out the process at a higher temperature of 300° C. Therefore, applying the amorphous silicon TFT to a polymer substrate for accomplishing a flexible display may be difficult.
In order to solve the problems, an organic thin film transistor (OTFT) using an organic semiconductor material has been suggested. The organic thin film transistor generally includes a substrate, a gate electrode, an insulation layer, a source electrode, a drain electrode and a channel region. The OTFT may be classified as a bottom contact (BC) type in which a channel region is formed on the source electrode and the drain electrode, and a top contact (TC) type in which a metal electrode is formed on the channel region due to mask deposition.
A low molecular or oligomer organic semiconductor material filled in the channel region of the organic thin film transistor (OTFT) may include merocyanine, phthalocyanine, perylene, pentacene, C60 and a thiophene oligomer. The low molecular or oligomer organic semiconductor material may be a thin film formed on the channel region according to a vacuum process. Organic semiconductor polymer materials have workability in that larger-area processing is possible using a solution method, e.g., printing techniques, at a lower cost.